


Odměna a trest

by SallyPejr



Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Kinktober - day 5, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Not nice story, Public Sex, Size Difference
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyPejr/pseuds/SallyPejr
Summary: Draco Malfoy nepotěšil svého lorda, když nebyl schopný identifikovat Pottera. Fenrir Šedohřbet na druhou stranu zaslouží odměnu za své služby. Pak proč nezabít dvě mouchy jednou ranou. Vlastně tři. Smrtijedi by měli dostat varování, že neschopnost se netoleruje.
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Draco Malfoy, implied Draco Malfoy/male characters
Series: Kinktober 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948480
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Odměna a trest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kinktober List for 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580) by [Zaidee (Eyrine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyrine/pseuds/Zaidee). 



> Kinktober prompts pro den 5: asphyxiation – size difference – public sex – teasing
> 
> Vybraný pro tento den jsou size difference & public sex

Fenrir se spokojeně usměje, když mu pohled padne na jeho odměnu. Lord Voldemort je s ním velice spokojen. A očividně více než nespokojen s mladým Malfoyem, protože právě tohle děcko je jeho odměnou. Tohle děcko a jeho použití. Podmínkou jen je kluka nenakazit, nezabít, a že vše bude veřejné, aby ostatní viděli, jaký trest je čeká, pokud zklamou jejich Pána. S těmito pravidly Fenrir nemá problém.

Fenrir si pro svou odměnu vybral plesový sál Malfoyovic sídla, kde obvykle probíhají velká setkání. I dnes je místnost plná černých plášťů a bílých masek.

Malfoy je znehybněný kouzly, když ho přitáhnou do sálu. To se Fenrirovi moc nelíbí. Nemá rád snadnou kořist, takže první věc, co udělá, je, že zruší ono kouzlo.

Malfoy zbledne ještě víc, než co normálně bývá, zatímco se neohrabaně zvedá na nohy a rozhlíží kolem.

„Co má tohle znamenat?“ ptá se. Snaží se o svůj obvyklý povýšený tón, ale každý na něm může vidět, že se bojí. Každý může slyšet, jak se mu třepe hlas. Fenrir doslova na jazyku cítí jeho strach.

„Ty seš moje odměna,“ usměje se vlkodlak doširoka. „A já jsem tvůj trest. Pán Zla nemá radost, že seš neschopný identifikovat Pottera.“

„C-co- Ne- Já-“ koktá Malfoy, ale hrůza mu nedovoluje zformulovat celou větu. Místo toho jen hledí na obrovského usmívající se ho vlkodlaka.

„Pro tenhle den seš moje hračka.“

To donutí Malfoye zareagovat. Okamžitě se pokusí utéct, i když je to marné. Stěna černých hábitů mu nedovolí utéct, ne když je to trest od jejich Pána. Mezi ním a dveřmi stojí Fenrir, který si nenechá odměnu utéct.

Jedno mávnutí hůlky a Malfoy opět leží na zemi před ním. Druhé a kluk je úplně nahý. Malfoy doslova vypískne leknutím, když jeho oblečení zmizí. Nohy i ruce přitiskne k tělu, aby se skryl před Fenrirem, i všema očima kolem.

„Ne,“ hlesne prosebně, slzy na krajíčku.

„Jo,“ uchechtne se Fenrir, než se ke klukovi skloní, chytne ho za krk a donutí ho stoupnout. Jen ať se všichni podívají, jak jeho hračka vypadá.

Malfoy sotva balancuje na špičkách, oči i pusu pevně zavřené, dlaněmi zakrývá svůj rozkrok, zatímco ho Fenrir hodnotí pohledem. Je bledý a vyhublý, skoro žádné ochlupení na těle. A je malý. Ne jen jeho tělo, co je sotva z poloviny tak velké jako Fenrirovo, ale i jeho pták. Kdyby ho Fenrir vzal do ruky, celého ho schová v dlani. Ve srovnání s Fenrirem je skoro nicotný. Dokonce i s přípravou si je Fenrir jistý, že kluka roztrhne v půl.

Jako partner by kluk byl mizerná volba, ale jako hračka na jedno použití stačí. I když názor diváků je asi rozdílný, Fenrir už teď může cítit, jak jsou nadržení. Buď se jim chcípáček jako Malfoy líbí, nebo se těší na to, co s ním Fenrir udělá.

Ještě pár zkoumavých pohledů, které ovšem cenu ubrečeného děcka nijak nezvýší, než Fenrir vytáhne hůlku. Nemá dovoleno kluka zabít, takže aspoň nějaká příprava je nutná, ovšem na ruční práci Fenrir nemá náladu.

Dvě kouzla a Malfoy je nejen otevřený, ale i nagelovaný, což kluka probudí k životu. Najednou se začne svíjet a pokouší se dostat z Fenrirova sevření. Ubohý pokus o útěk, vzhledem k tomu, že vlkodlak sotva cítí jeho rány a škrábance, ale aspoň něco.

Fenrir o něco zesílí stisk na klukově krku, než s ním s lehkostí zatřepe a hodí ho na zem.

Vyrazí mu tím nejspíš dech, protože Malfoy jen leží na místě a sípe. Teda až do chvíle, kdy si nad něj Fenrir klekne, kalhoty rozepnuté, jednu ruku na svém ptáku. Malfoy vyděšeně vyjekne, než se přetočí na všechny čtyři a pokusí se utéct.

Fenrir ho snadno chytne za nohu a přitáhne si ho blíž, jeho křik o pomoc ignoruje stejně snadno jako jejich diváci. Malfoy se i tak pokouší utéct, ale co je síla jednoho vychrtlého děcka proti síle vlkodlaka? Bez nejmenších potíží ho Fenrir chytne za boky, zvedne je do vzduchu a bez nějaké další přípravy vrazí svého ptáka po kořen do kluka.

Jeho vyděšené bolestivé vřísknutí je rajskou hudbou pro Fenrirovy uši.

Nedá klukovi ani čas se nadechnout, než začne prudce a rychle přirážet, rozhodnutý si hračku plně užít. A Malfoy mu v tom pomáhá svým křikem a snahou mu utéct. Teda aspoň ze začátku. Po pár přírazech se Malfoy najednou přestane hýbat.

Na moment se Fenrir zarazí, že mu Malfoy chcípnul pod rukama, ale ne. Jen to vzdal. Vzdal boj a teď tu jen leží a brečí, připravený pobrat, co mu vlkodlak naservíruje. Fenrir by radši, kdyby jeho hračka měla trochu života, ale co už. Začal tu díru používat, tak se v ní i udělá.

Fenrir znovu začne přirážet, honí se za svých vzrušením, zatímco Malfoy jen leží. Jeho jediným pohybem je přerývavý dech a posuny celého těla po podlaze díky Fenrirovým přírazům.

Trvá to dlouhé minuty, než Fenrir vyvrcholí, ptáka i drápy zabořené hluboko do kluka. S ne moc spokojeným výrazem se postaví na nohy. Nemá rád snadnou kořist a ani pohled na semeno a krev, co z bezvládného kluka tečou, mu nezvedne náladu. Jako odměna je ten kluk na nic.

Ale může to aspoň vykompenzovat tím, že zhorší jeho trest.

„Jestli někdo chce tuhle díru použít, tak může,“ řekne směrem k okolostojícím smrtijedům. „Já už s ním skončil, takže je k mání. Ale nezapomeňte, že můžete jen použít díru nic víc.“ Jejich Pána by naštvalo, kdyby kluka omylem zabili.

Bez dalšího zdržování se Fenrir vydá pryč ze sálu, rozhodnutý si najít lepší zábavu, než je Malfoy. S tím ať si hraje, koho baví leklé ryby, on má lepší vkus. I když podle toho, kolik nadržených lidí v sále cítí, zájemců o něj je dost. Ale to není Fenrirův problém.


End file.
